


Ce qui se passe dans la grange

by LadyRainierTrevelyan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blackwall Smut, Desire, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Français | French, Jealousy, Love, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Romance, Sex, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRainierTrevelyan/pseuds/LadyRainierTrevelyan
Summary: Un moment de leur quotidien parmi d'autres lorsqu'ils ne sont pas accaparés par les voyages, les combats et les missions.Chaque retour à Fort Céleste est une chance pour eux de se voir, se connaitre et s'aimer en dehors du temps consacré à leurs obligations.La grange est leur sanctuaire.Au camp, ils doivent faire attention, faire ça en silence et accepter d'être importunés à n'importe quelle heure. Ils font avec. Fort Céleste est un peu le retour chez eux, comme une façon de savourer leur vie telle qu'ils la souhaitaient même au-delà de la guerre.La scène qui suit se produit fréquemment, le soir ou la nuit, quand ils ont du temps devant eux.Les festivités ont déjà commencé.





	Ce qui se passe dans la grange

  

 

 

 

   Indolent, les yeux mi-clos et les lèvres entrouvertes laissant échapper de temps à autre des râles discrets, des soupirs, il a la mâchoire crispée et son torse se bombe à chaque respiration. Ses cuisses puissantes, écartées, reposent sur la toile qui recouvre le foin.  
Agenouillée devant lui, elle le lèche tout en le pressant entre ses doigts. Elle suit chaque veine jusqu’au sommet, happe ce qu’elle peut en terminant par un baiser, puis un autre, puis se met à le flatter dans une série de cajoleries espiègles. Sa main le masse, la langue s’attarde sur l’extrémité et y décrit des cercles invisibles en l’humectant dans son sillage.  
Il l’avait dure à souhait, comme si elle avait été sculptée dans de la pierre exprès pour elle par un artiste particulièrement soucieux de donner corps à ses rêves. Les dents râpent dessus, peu importe comment elle ouvre la bouche. Il a une main dans ses cheveux et ses doigts gourds s’y referment lentement avec une ardeur mesurée pendant qu’elle lui fait son affaire.  
Un jouet fascinant, merveilleusement vivant et sensible, docile ou rebelle comme un animal à dompter. Si elle fait ceci, il grogne, si elle fait cela sa respiration se suspend, elle pouvait passer de longs moments à se délecter des réactions qu'elle provoquait. Amoureuse, elle le taquine puis l’assaille, la mâchoire en feu. Elle l’empoigne fermement et le suce, s’étrangle, grisée par le fumet rustique de l'homme qui a passé sa journée en armure à frôler la mort et fascinée par toute la place qu’il prend. _J'ai de la chance_ , qu'elle se disait. Aller tout au bout la fait larmoyer alors elle dose puis s'arrête quand c'est trop, enchaine avec les mains et la reprend jusqu'au fond pour le plaisir de se faire mal. Il ne faut rien perdre, elle veut bien avoir la glotte irritée à cause de lui. Parfois ça s’échappe en plein élan pour glisser sur sa joue avant d’être capturé de plus belle. Elle déglutit, ça pique un peu, respire et appuie ses lèvres contre le frein.  
Il avait lâché un soupir rauque et sa respiration s'était accélérée, il n’est plus très loin. Il lui caresse le cou et la nuque selon qu’il trouve la force de tendre le bras.  
La jeune femme continue de le prendre goulûment, sans retenue. Sa langue tourne autour avec orgueil et ses doigts l’enserrent à travers la salive chaude. Elle jette quelques regards vers lui à la dérobée et aime l’abondante pilosité qui assombrit sa poitrine à la lueur de la lune ainsi que ses muscles épais et le ventre qui se soulève à chaque respiration. Des muscles de guerrier sans aucune saillance, une bedaine d’homme mûr, qui engrange du vin et encaisse les coups.  
D’une main elle lui enrobe doucement les bourses tandis que l’autre s’emploie à le branler avec effusion. Il est à vif, elle aspire tout en accentuant le rythme avec son poignet pendant que seul le gland est à l’abri, c’est comme ça qu’elle aime le terminer. Il halète, sa main se crispe, son bassin se tend et remue pour bien atteindre la bouche, elle le sent venir et ses mouvements prennent de l'amplitude jusqu’à s’immobiliser aussitôt. Plus de secret pour elle.  
Il rugit du fond de la gorge dans un long gémissement éraillé de mâle qui se vide, se soulage dans un orifice chaud et insatiable, se libère. C'est tiède, légèrement âcre et plutôt consistant cette fois, un peu de lui qu'elle gardera dans son ventre une fois de plus. Elle stoppe ses caresses pour mieux apprécier les spasmes qui accompagnent chaque giclée et avale en gloussant de plaisir. Jusqu'à la lie. Ne pas trop bouger, le garder au chaud pendant qu’il exulte intérieurement. Cet homme. Merci Créateur. Le savourer encore un peu avant de se redresser, les yeux humides, pour contempler son ouvrage.  
Il avait la tête rejetée en arrière et semblait plus éreinté qu’après un combat, son souffle était entrecoupé de grognements qui se perdaient dans le silence nocturne de la grange jusqu’à ce qu’on n’entende plus qu’une respiration régulière. La jeune femme contempla le membre repu et s’installa à ses cotés tout en caressant le ventre lourd, la poitrine broussailleuse. C'est malin, elle voulait se la prendre, maintenant. L’intérieur de ses cuisses glissait.  
"Blackwall …"  
"Noble dame…"

Il était beau.  
Penchée au-dessus de lui, elle était en proie à la contemplation, les doigts plongés dans cette barbe qu’elle sentait chaque nuit contre sa nuque lorsqu’il s’endormait. Ses tempes, son front, la naissance de sa chevelure qui se dessinait en pointe …  elle passa un index le long de sa joue, ses pommettes et ce visage rude et majestueux à l’harmonie incompréhensible. Ces sourcils bas et épais sur des yeux trop sévères ou trop tristes, les profondes rides creusées par le temps, la honte et le remords, _je l'aime, je l'aime tant_. Elle aurait été criminelle de ne pas l’avoir gardé. Un gâchis, vraiment.  
Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser; plus délicatement qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu. Il sentait la sueur, le foin et le sexe.  
Il était beau. Depuis le jour où elle l’avait rencontré elle avait aimé et désiré chaque parcelle de lui, jusqu’à ses vêtements imprégnés de son odeur. La simple vue de son ombre ou le bruit de ses pas l’enflammaient et la faisaient crier intérieurement: prends-moi contre le mur de la grange devant tout le monde, retourne-moi et prends-moi jusqu’à ce que j’oublie mon nom.  
Les lèvres sous les siennes s’étaient ouvertes et il se fraya un chemin avec sa langue tout en lui agrippant le visage. Cette langue … une démangeaison lui caressa le bas-ventre.  
C’était long, un délice. Il tournait avec douceur tout en respirant par le nez, qui sait ce qu'il se disait à ce moment-là. Elle avait le gout de son sperme et il appréciait cette connexion à soi, à travers elle, il n'y avait d'ailleurs que comme cela qu'il consentait à s'aimer un peu. Il s’écarta doucement en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure, baisant sa bouche en guise de clôture avant de la regarder avec le plus grand sérieux.  
"Vous avez appris tout cela au cercle d’Ostwick, mon amour ?"  
Elle ne cacha pas une légère surprise et il l’attira un peu plus vers lui par la taille pendant qu’elle lui frôlait le visage du bout des lèvres, du bout du nez sans le quitter des yeux et cherchant où il voulait en venir.  
"Vous voulez savoir combien j’en ai tenu entre les mains ?"  
Une brève étincelle dans son regard.  
"Et combien vous sont passés dessus, mon amour."  
Il avait grogné ça contre son cou. La jeune femme resta un instant silencieuse, se laissant caresser à travers la simple tunique qui lui couvrait le corps avant de répondre avec un mince sourire mutin.  
"Vous tenez vraiment à le savoir ?"  
Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et la fit basculer sur le dos puis écarta un pan de tissu pour saisir un de ses seins. Elle souffla et se cambra doucement pendant qu’il caressait cette rondeur qui ne lui remplissait pas la main.  
"Le Créateur m’en est témoin, j’aurais tant donné pour avoir la chance d’être le seul, noble dame …"  
Il se jeta sur sa poitrine et baisa la peau tendre, lécha un téton, puis un autre, les saisit tout deux dans ses mains larges et déterminées mais un pincement aigu lui serra le coeur. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de penser ce genre de choses, les dire encore moins.  
"Thom …"  
Il était au-dessus d’elle et promenait ses lèvres sur tout son corps lentement, la curiosité était trop forte et lui faisait mal en représailles. Il l'avait cherché.  
" … répondez-moi s’il vous plait."  
"Eh bien … il était délicat de … nouer des liens forts et permanents ... Nous avions de petites histoires sans lendemain …"  
Il caressait ses flancs, son cou, tout ce qui était à sa portée tout en l’écoutant attentivement. Il s'était bien remis, on dirait. Le visage grave, il venait dérober un baiser sur ses lèvres de temps à autre.  
"Donc oui … certains."  
"Des templiers ?"  
"Surtout des templiers ... n'allez pas croire tout ce que l'on vous raconte sur la fraternisation ... certains brisaient les interdits ... ils en profitaient, même si étant noble j'avais droit à de meilleurs traitements. Il y en avait un qui …"  
Une main chaude s’était pressée là où il fallait et elle fut incapable de se souvenir de ce qu’elle était sur le point de raconter. Elle ronronna de plaisir tandis qu’il dessinait le contour des lèvres humides.  
"Oh, Thom …"  
Elle ferma les yeux et soulevait les hanches afin de chercher le contact, faire dévier ses doigts, pitié. Il lui arrivait de l'appeler ainsi spontanément dans l'intimité, et malgré une légère amertume il l'acceptait comme une renaissance, comme si ce nom si haï ressortait purifié des lèvres de celle qu'il aimait.  
"Ma chère inquisitrice …"  
Son pouce se mit à rouler doucement contre son clitoris à travers la peau.  
Il la contempla ainsi quelques instants avant de saisir ses hanches à pleines mains avec un grognement sourd. Dans la seconde, il se posta entre ses cuisses et elle se sentit aussitôt prise d’assaut sous la langue insidieuse. Peu lui importait finalement combien, ils pouvaient être des centaines, à présent il était seul maître à bord. Elle était à lui, aussi longtemps qu’elle le désirait, elle se prendrait ses coups de queue jusqu’à demander grâce et sa barbe entre ses cuisses la hantera pour toujours.  
Elle était à la fois raide et pantelante, les jambes somptueusement écartées tandis qu’il la dévorait, lapait son intimité avec obstination comme pour lui faire comprendre que ce privilège lui revenait, à lui et nul autre, et les hanches ondulant avec nonchalance entre ses mains l’encourageaient de plus belle.  
L'idée de tous ces hommes qui avaient joui d’elle le rendait fou, ajoutant au désir de la combler comme jamais elle ne l’avait été le besoin irrépressible d’évincer tous les autres et de lui faire comprendre qu’il était le seul à présent, qu’il voulait être le dernier et qu’il les surpasserait tous, tant qu’elle voudrait de lui.  
Il imaginait ces templiers en train de la besogner dans le secret de quelque alcôve chantriste ou dans un recoin de bibliothèque, là où elle devait passer le plus clair de son temps. Ce n'était pas une femme à mage, elle aimait trop être secouée avec vigueur par plus robuste qu'elle et ça lui allait bien, il lui fallait des mains denses et massives habituées à serrer l'épée, des muscles entrainés à endosser l'armure lourde et à réprimer l'ennemi en deux gestes pour le mettre hors d'état. Elle avait du faire le bonheur de quelques uns de ces salauds gavés de lyrium et qui avaient sûrement du user d'un peu de leur pouvoir pour s'en offrir une qui leur aurait échappé en d'autres circonstances. Quelque chose lui écrabouilla la poitrine, l'étrangle, pourquoi il pensait à ça ...  
_A moi, à moi seul ... imbécile arrête, tu n'as pas le droit, pas avec ce que tu as fais._ _Mais c'est terminé, tout ça, si seulement je pouvais tout recommencer ..._ Des vestiges d'autre vie. Il avait fréquenté des prostituées et mené une vie dissolue, de quel droit osait-il être jaloux ? Tout cela était définitivement mort et enterré désormais. Un sombre cauchemar. Les yeux qui brûlent. Tout ce qu'il connaissait de la baise avant elle, c'était des coups de boutoir dans le vide. Maintenant il y avait tout, la folie et l'abandon, l'euphorie et le désordre, cette gloire sans pareille quand ils se heurtaient mutuellement, un honneur. Si beau et si insensé. Ils embrassaient chacun à travers l'autre ce qu'ils avaient de plus inavouable. Ils faisaient l'amour. Le sexe digne de ce nom. _Je n'ai pas le droit ... vous me parlerez des autres, de tous ceux qui vous ont eu, et j'écouterai même si ça doit me broyer._  
Les caresses se firent plus précises, du bout de la langue il l’aguichait en haut de ses lèvres, refermant parfois sa bouche tout autour dans un baiser pendant que la douleur pétillait dans ses yeux. Ses grognements étaient sauvages et grotesques mais leurs intonations n'échappaient pas à la jeune femme. il attisait doucement et la provoquait, la défiait ou la mettait gentiment à sa place. Et entre deux soupirs, la buvait avec ferveur.

Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, une irrésistible ivresse s’était emparée de ses reins et de ses jambes, la laissant merveilleusement désarmée. Chaque montée menaçait de la faire défaillir, il était impitoyable et elle était à lui, sa chatte était à lui, lui seul pouvait s’y désaltérer à outrance et venir s’y servir selon son bon vouloir. Elle tressaillait de plus en plus, éprise de cet homme qui lui baisait l’entrejambe comme si sa vie en dépendait et elle soufflait son nom sans y prendre garde, plusieurs fois comme pour lui signifier que c’était lui et lui seul, qu’il la baisait comme jamais on ne l’avait baisée auparavant, qu'il était sien. Son corps hurlait en silence pendant que la toile sur laquelle elle était allongée s’imbibait et qu’elle se faisait servir mieux qu’une reine, c'était trop fort, elle ne pouvait rien faire, il avait gagné.  
Une vague plus violente l’accabla depuis le bas-ventre, elle l'avait sentie aller et venir mais là elle capitulait, tendue comme la corde d’un arc. La brulure se diffuse lentement et elle crie son nom. Tous, Thom, Blackwall, des plaintes désordonnées.  
Elle lâche un dernier couinement puis se laisse retomber, complètement étourdie. Alors il la laissa un moment à son plaisir, le front contre son ventre avant de se mettre à sa hauteur pour la serrer avec tendresse tandis qu'elle reprenait ses esprits.  
Ils passaient leurs nuits à se vaincre l’un l’autre et n’en avaient jamais assez. Tout comme elle n'avait jamais assez de lui, de son sperme dans son ventre ou sur sa peau, jamais assez de ses caresses, de sa voix ou de son ombre. Elle l'aimait parce qu’il était lui, si profondément bon, humble et digne, fort et généreux jusque dans les coups de reins qu'il lui mettait. Elle l'aimait parce qu’il avait été un homme abject, qu’il s’était brisé à force de se racheter et qu’il avait été prêt à en mourir. Et qu’il montrait à tous que chacun pouvait changer.

La résolution.

Il la serrait, calme et solide comme une forteresse, la barbe encore humide de son miel et la bouche contre sa tempe, à sûrement se dire qu’il était l'homme le plus chanceux de Thédas. Il se demandait quelquefois comment elle pouvait réclamer jusqu'à plus soif un vieux criminel repenti que beaucoup avaient appris à détester et que d'autres méprisaient depuis le début. Elle pouvait avoir qui elle voulait mais elle s'était accrochée à lui. Loué soit le Créateur.  
Avec Blackwall, elle était la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivé mais même s'il s'en étonnait encore par moment, il n'y avait plus ce mensonge qui le faisait céder à l'amertume. C'était terminé, et il chérissait sa chance au-delà de tout. Elle l'avait à ses cotés et ne demandait rien d'autre. Le monde était déjà à feu et à sang et ils avaient rencontré trop d'amants sacrifiés ou séparés par la guerre. Mais ça ne leur arriverait pas, jamais. On n'en était plus à rester figé sur ces histoires de crimes, de châtiment ou de rédemption, il y en avait assez de tout cela. Ils voulaient vivre.

Alors elle continuerait de l'aimer et de le lui montrer par les témoignages les plus ardents, elle lui montrerait à quel point c’était un homme bon, un homme magnifique, et un jour il se verrait à travers ses yeux à elle.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I can read English and answer to English comments :) )


End file.
